


Gin（CP:娟雅）连载中

by no_context



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_context/pseuds/no_context
Summary: no_context





	1. 第一章

当宿雅又喊服务员过来点了一瓶烧酒的时候，席鸯是真觉得她今晚要喝高了。

“别喝了。”席鸯劝她。

宿雅抬眼看着坐在对面一脸担忧的同生，挑了挑浓密的黛眉拧开了瓶盖。

席鸯眼睁睁看着自己面前的杯子又被满上，她其实已经感觉有些头昏了，但又不好败姐姐的兴，只好委屈地端起了杯子……

“干杯。”酒瓶和杯壁碰在一起发出清脆的响声，席鸯笔直的眉毛颤动了一下，难以置信地看着眼前面若桃花笑得灿烂的宿雅。

“等……”根本没等她说完，宿雅已经对着瓶口开始给自己灌，吓得席鸯赶紧站起来坐在她身旁把酒瓶夺了过来放回桌上，一边搂着她的肩膀一边说，“宿雅姐姐你已经醉了，我们回去吧。”

“我没有……”宿雅像只猫一样顺势窝在她怀里，小声否认。

“……都这样了还嘴硬。”席鸯没敢低头去看她，兀自掏兜找卡准备去结账。

“刷我的。我请你。”宿雅往上蹭了蹭，靠在席鸯肩膀上把自己的卡递给她。

席鸯没接下来，就摇了摇头，怀里的人顿时不愿意了：“听不听话？”

“不。”高挑女子断然拒绝，一手搂着宿雅站起来走向柜台。

最后还是席鸯把账结了，怎想刚出门没走两步，身材娇小的女子就挣脱了她离了她一丈远，似乎在赌气。

席鸯虽然头也昏沉，但明显看出宿雅已经连走直线都困难了，连忙凑过去揽她腰。

“哼！”宿雅停下脚步抬眼看着席鸯，一双美眸泪雾迷蒙。

“宿雅姐姐怎么了…？”高挑女子疑惑地看着怀里的人。

“欣欣现在翅膀硬了，不管我说什么都不听了。”昏黄的路灯下，她醺然的目光困难地聚焦在席鸯清澈的眼眸上。

欣欣是宿雅对席鸯的爱称，但她平常很少这么叫，因为自己也觉得有点肉麻。

席鸯闻言慌了阵脚，下意识握住了宿雅的手，一边轻捏一边解释：“没有的事，下次你请我不就好了……”

然而宿雅完全没有在说结账的事：“你从来没跟我提过和她单独出去喝酒的事情。”

席鸯顿时愣住了，摸不着头脑的她脱口而出问道：“谁？”

不问不要紧，这一问宿雅顿时更生气了，她甩开了席鸯的手退到街边靠着树干抱臂忿忿地说：“你还装！”

高挑女子三步并作两步跑到她身旁，连忙搂住了宿雅的肩低声解释：“我想起来啦……我和你解释过的，同岁亲故嘛……就一次，你不开心我就再没有这样了。宿雅姐姐别生气啦，我打电话叫出租车，你在我肩膀上靠一会。”

说完，席鸯还伸手揉了揉宿雅的长发……软软的，手感超好。

忽然，怀中的娇小女子蹙起黛眉，挣开了她的怀抱难受地蹲在了栏杆边。席鸯慌了，姐姐这状态，万一吐在人家车上才真是糟糕呢……但是这里离宿舍还有好一段路，走回去也不现实。这可怎么办啊……

她蹲在宿雅身旁一筹莫展地轻抚着对方的背，忽然抬头看到自己正前方有一家酒店，顿时像是抓住救命稻草一样赶紧查了查环境如何。

“姐姐，我们今晚先不回宿舍了，明天早晨一起回去好不好？”见身旁的娇小女子并不想理她，她便自作主张架起宿雅走进了酒店。

由于她们是临时决定入住，酒店只剩下高级套间和总统套房了，本来就不是什么便宜旅馆，这下更是钱包大出血。席鸯一咬牙……还是选了相对价格更低的高级套间。

毕竟又不是出去旅游，没有财大气粗的心情，况且看宿雅姐姐这状态，今晚恐怕要好好照顾才是，否则明天起床宿醉会很难受。

宿雅自从进了酒店之后就变得格外安静，一直半闭着美眸，既不说话也不看身旁的高挑女子，小嘴微微嘟着，明明看起来不开心却显得格外可爱。

刚打开房门，宿雅就一个箭步跨进浴室，砰地一声把门关上了。席鸯懵了，刚想开门，就听到浴室里传来了“恐吓”：“你敢进来我就再不理你了！”

门外女子闻言，英挺的剑眉弯出哭笑不得的弧度，不由分说推开了门：“明天姐姐才想不起来现在说的话呢。”

席鸯顺手拿了毛巾，用热水打湿，走到宿雅身旁蹲下，不顾她挣扎把她抱在怀里。宿雅的肩膀很窄，本来就不高，这样一搂，席鸯感觉姐姐更小只了……可是此刻的姐姐像只生气的小猫，虽然挣扎得不带什么力气，但极不配合。席鸯一边在她耳边小声哄她，一边伸手拨开了她的长发……

“讨厌，不要看……”宿雅立刻伸出一双小手挡住了脸。大概是因为胃很不舒服，她本就水灵灵的双眸噙满了泪水……娇小女子眨了眨眼，透过指缝对上席鸯心怜的目光，又不知道是因为恼羞还是想起什么难过的事情，呜的一声哭了出来，温热的泪水沾湿了掌心……

【TBC】


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 笑死……

【2】

席鸯见状连忙轻抚怀中女子的头发，一边轻轻晃着一边小声安慰。不想着恬静温馨的姿势还没持续几秒，她就被宿雅爆发力极强的双臂推了个趔趄……

席鸯想都没想立刻爬起来帮宿雅绑头发，轻拍她单薄的背。待她吐完，席鸯又连忙拿热毛巾给她擦嘴。

宿雅抢过毛巾蒙在自己的脸上，呜咽了一声。半晌，不知是不是吐过之后清醒了一些，娇小女子擦了擦脸把毛巾挂在背后的浴缸边，乖巧地坐在地上看着站起来忙着冲水、准备洗漱用品的席鸯，眨了眨还泛着泪花的双眼，细若蚊呐地向身旁一直照顾她的同生道谢：“谢谢哦，今天真的……麻烦你了。”

席鸯侧首看了她一眼，连忙别开眼去，干笑着回答：“姐姐和我客气什么。”

但是高挑女子没有发现，宿雅失望地垂下了精致的眉眼……她蜷起腿，抱膝把脸埋进臂弯里，不知是在想些什么还是困了。

席鸯见状连忙回到她身前，捧起她的脸来轻声说：“先洗漱一下再睡。”

女子精致的容颜倒映在席鸯的眸中，温和的眉眼带着几丝忧愁和些许倦。宿雅抬起眼眸与席鸯对视了片刻，忽然伸开双臂拥住了眼前的人……

“抱抱。”宿雅的声音有些清醒时少见的娇气，她把额头埋进了席鸯的肩窝，低声细语，“抱我起来。”

席鸯听话地搂着娇小女子的腰抱起她，她们的上身几乎贴在一起，席鸯甚至怀疑宿雅姐姐会不会感觉到自己如同擂鼓一样聒噪的心跳。

姐姐的骨架好小，腰好薄。席鸯越是这么想，就越觉得自己的心跳快失控了，头脑空白了一会，已经发现自己正从背后搂着还在刷牙的宿雅站在镜前了。

“你也要来吗？”宿雅把沾着泡沫的牙刷伸到她眼前晃了晃，见她赶紧往后躲，咯咯笑了。

“姐姐好像清醒点了呢。”高挑女子揉了揉鼻尖，弓腰把尖俏的下巴搁在宿雅的肩膀上，看着镜子里的她们。

“哼，你嫌弃我……”娇小女子把牙刷冲干净放回杯子里之后立刻后仰，把整个人的重量都倾在了席鸯怀中。席鸯忙不迭抱紧她，一边不忘话多：“看来估计还醉着呢。”

“你看你看，你就是嫌弃我！”女子在她怀里转身，双臂搂着她的脖子往下一拽与她抵额……宿雅垂着眼眸，长长的睫毛掩住了所有情绪。她们之间的距离很近，近到她能嗅到宿雅带着薄荷清香和淡淡酒气的呼吸，她本就微醺，这一来更加控制不住自己想要亲近姐姐的欲望……

席鸯闭上眼，双唇却碰到了对方的食指上。

“我要洗澡啦。”说完，娇小女子像猫一样从她的怀里溜了出去，背过身去脱衣服。宿雅这一串动作顿时让席鸯不知所措，又觉得该回避，又害怕姐姐醉着酒洗澡万一在浴室摔伤了怎么办，宿雅已经把脱下的上衣叠好放在了洗面台上。席鸯英气的眉顿时抖了一下……习惯真是一个很可怕的存在，为什么醉成这样还能记得叠衣服……她瞟见了宿雅只穿着胸衣的背影……宿雅的背部曲线实在太美了，纤细的腰身，肩又窄，当她的视线移到臀部的时候，席鸯感觉脸有点烧就立刻移开了目光，背过身去试浴缸的水温。

她满脑子都在想怎么克制自己胡思乱想，但当一种柔软的触感从背上传来的时候，她整个人都僵住了……

“都说我要洗澡了，你也不出去，是打算和我一起洗吗？”温热的气息拂过发热的耳根，明明像是被火烧灼一样的感觉，却又一阵心痒……

“没……没有的事！我这不是怕姐姐洗澡摔了……姐姐不喜欢，那，那我现在出去，你自己一定要小心哦，我就在门口，你感觉不舒服了就叫我。”席鸯赶忙偏过头，挠了挠还在发烫的耳朵，连忙站起身准备溜出浴室。

“唔，没有不喜欢……”娇小女子醉酒之后反常黏人，一直紧紧抱着席鸯的腰也不松手，一脸幸福地把脸颊贴在她肩颈上，“一起洗。”

席鸯闻言下意识咬了咬下唇，白皙的面颊顿时涨得通红……与此同时身后女子那双柔软的小手已经绕到了她的脖颈上，摸索着帮她解开了领口的衬衣扣子。

“哇姐姐！”席鸯一把握住了她纤细的手腕，把那双不安分的小手放回了自己腰上，“我，我自己来！”

耳边传来娇笑，宿雅抱紧了她，用柔软的脸颊蹭了蹭她的肩颈：“你好可爱。又不是没一起洗过澡，这么害羞干嘛。”

“这和以前不一样……”她们以前宿舍条件不好，当时还是公用浴室，既没有隔板也没有帘子，为了赶时间也顾不得许多，一起洗就一起洗了。当时彼此也没有心情欣赏对方的身材，洗干净就连滚带爬出去吹头发了。

更重要的原因是……

当时她们还没有互生情愫。

“不管。快点，我要洗澡。”娇小女子依然像一只猫一样软倒在她背上。

“啊？哦……”席鸯只好听话地开始脱衣服。浴室里弥漫着水雾，加上微醺的状态，她的意识已经一团糟了……而一种伴随着混乱的意识加速腾升的兴奋感却令她越来越恐惧。

她快要失控了。

“姐姐……还是不要一起洗了。”英挺的眉紧蹙着，她握着宿雅纤细的手腕温柔地放到自己的身侧，准备伸手去够放在架子上的浴衣。她害怕宿雅误会她，又连忙补了一句：“看到姐姐的身体，我，嗯……我怕姐姐明天醒来讨厌我。”

“没关系，我有办法让你不害羞还能一起洗。”宿雅依然闭着双眼不以为意，悠闲地靠在她的背上。而席鸯还没来得及开口顺着问下去，娇小女子已经溜回了她身前缩成一团，紧接着整个人紧紧蹭着她的身体站了起来，搂着她的腰笑容粲然：“一直这样就看不到啦。”

“哇姐姐！”席鸯感觉浑身的血液一瞬间全部涌到了头顶，险些当场昏了过去……两个人光溜溜地贴在一起，这，这比看到了还让人害羞好嘛！真的不能和喝醉的人讲道理。

“我数一二三，一起挪过去。”宿雅的语气像个贪玩的小姑娘，看起来她是打心底觉得很好玩。

这简直是受刑，席鸯无奈地抬头看着天花板，小心翼翼地和宿雅保持这个滑稽的姿势挪向了浴池。

【TBC】


	3. 第三章

【3】

席鸯站在床沿给宿雅吹头发，脑海中不断闪回方才那些令她面红耳赤的共浴画面。到底费了多大劲才克制住那些绮念，她自己也不知道。

纤长的手指轻轻撩起那又细又软的发丝，她垂下星目，唇角不自觉地勾起了幸福的弧度：“姐姐的头发好软，好喜欢。”

“唔……”宿雅闷哼了一声，环抱着高挑女子的纤腰，一头扎进了对方的怀里。

她的声线娇柔绵软，撩得人心痒，席鸯忍不住放下了吹风机，抱着姐姐温柔地揉着她还有些潮湿的长发。

“欣欣就会说好听话哄我开心。”宿雅收紧了双臂，在她怀里蹭了蹭。

“是真的喜欢。”席鸯很担心自己越来越剧烈的心跳会吵到怀里的人。

“喜欢我的头发还是喜欢我？”她冷不丁追问了一句，抬起头望入席鸯澄澈的双眼。

宿雅的眉眼温婉，似笑非笑。修长的手指轻抚她浓密的黛眉，席鸯闭上双眼一边亲吻她的额头一边回答：“喜欢姐姐的全部。”

“嘿嘿……骗人骗人骗人……小坏狼。”她笑盈盈地抬手轻轻捏着席鸯没什么肉的脸颊，迷离的双眸仍能看到明显的醉意。她们额头相抵，席鸯的头脑也昏昏沉沉……从重新出道至今，她们的行程始终十分忙碌，大部分时间都曝光在镜头前，这样近在咫尺感受彼此呼吸的机会少之又少……

可是，当初也说好不给团队添麻烦的……席鸯闭了闭眼，忍痛拉开了两人的距离：“我……我去给姐姐泡点热茶醒醒酒，不然明天会头痛的。”

娇小女子的双臂此刻没带什么力气，很容易就挣脱了。但她刚转过身去，就听到宿雅用极富磁性又带些沙哑的嗓音唤着她的名……

“……席鸯。”

席鸯搭在身侧的双手在颤抖，她鼓起勇气回过头，宿雅立刻别开脸，低头揉着眼睛。所有甜意一瞬间转为苦涩，高挑女子回到她身前，单膝跪地蹲下身去给她拭泪。想问些什么，却如鲠在喉，生怕问出口反而会伤到对方。

“你厌倦我了吗？”

女子瞪大了英气的凤眼，握住她的小手忙不迭地解释：“怎么可能？宿雅姐姐不要乱想。我只是怕你明天身体难受……”

“真的不会厌倦吗……”宿雅咬着下唇，红着眼眶和她对视，“这段麻烦的感情。”

“……姐姐是不是太困了，都开始胡思乱想了。”席鸯也坐上床沿，伸臂搭在姐姐的肩上将她揽进怀里，啄吻她的头顶，“既然如此，今天我来当姐姐，哄你睡觉。”

“有时候真的会怕。”女子垂眸，愁绪从纤长的睫毛间逃逸，比起倾诉，这些细若蚊呐的担忧反倒更像是在说给自己听，“怕拖累你，拖累团队……你是这么受欢迎的孩子……以后一定会遇到很多很多喜欢你的人……优秀的人……”

“而我的色彩……大概会在你的生活里渐渐褪去吧。”她的声线开始颤抖，脆弱得令人心碎，“要是能一直在一起就好了……”

“宿雅姐姐你在说些什么啊。”心理上的不适已经转变为清晰的痛楚，席鸯微蹙剑眉，站起身低头看着别过脸强忍泪水的娇小美人。

宿雅出尘的侧颜本就令她心动到极点，加上此刻眉宇间萦绕着的哀婉，令席鸯的呼吸愈发滞重。

毫无防备地，高挑女子抬起修长的腿跨在宿雅的身侧，扶着她的双肩将错愕的她压在了柔软的床垫上……

“我要怎么做，才能给姐姐多些安全感……”席鸯将宿雅的手拉到唇边轻吻，难过地闭上双眼，“就算姐姐以前从来都没有提过这些，我也知道你会想这些。”

宿雅的双眼温柔得好似波光潋滟的湖，她浅笑着轻抚着席鸯的面颊：“小傻子……白日梦怎么会给人安全感……”

“不是……姐姐不要说了，姐姐你醉了……”泪水顺着凌厉的眼角流下，滴在身下美人的薄唇上。

宿雅的舌尖轻舔了一下唇，尝到苦涩的她眉眼凄婉，美得宛如画中人。

“席鸯啊……”宿雅的柔荑轻抚着席鸯的脖颈，温柔地将对方拉近，任啜泣的她把脸埋在自己肩窝，“就算是梦，你也是我这辈子最美的梦。”

感觉席鸯柔软的身体僵了一下，紧接着，纤长的手与她的小手十指相扣，紧紧交握，炽热的呼吸拂过她敏感的耳根……

“宿雅姐姐，对不起……”

【TBC】


	4. 第四章

【4】

姐姐会推开她吗，席鸯不愿意去想。她已经受够了，受够了这种咫尺天涯的煎熬。

再也无法抗拒，只想把宿雅娇小柔软的身体紧紧拥入怀里。她闭上疲惫的双眼，轻柔地衔着身下美人小巧的耳垂，用舌尖轻轻撩拨着……

耳边传来嘤咛喘息，席鸯的肩颈被紧紧环住，紧接着腰被缠住的触感彻底扯断了她理智的弦。

面对宿雅这样热切的回应，席鸯的泪却决堤了。曾经那些拒绝的言语如涨潮一般吞噬着她的呼吸……

「这条线越过去，一切就都回不来了。」

「我不想失去团队，不想失去你。捕梦网和席鸯都是我拼尽全力也要守护的……」

「是的，我害怕。这没什么不好意思承认的，我怕我会辜负你。」

「事业和你对我来说一样重要。但我的事业和你的事业目前是密不可分的，就算为了你的一切，我都不能答应你。」

「我的答案已经不重要了，爱与不爱，无论我回答什么你都已经受伤了，不是吗？我只能告诉你，席鸯啊，你对我来说比你想象中来的重要得多。」

“小哭包。”宿雅迷迷糊糊地揉着她的头发，侧首温柔地亲吻她，然后唤了她的名：“席鸯……”

她的声音低沉而诱惑，席鸯抬起头与她抵额，长睫上还挂着碎泪。

“好爱你……”

这是席鸯梦寐以求的情话，心底的狂喜驱使着她去品尝那双惑人的薄唇，宿雅闭上盈着羞赧笑意的双眼，搂紧了她的脖颈顺势加深了这一吻。

假如明天梦醒，她们的生活会不会就此彻底陷入噩梦……天亮之后，是不是连目光相接都会异常尴尬。

多希望今夜是永夜，多希望永远留在这梦里紧拥着彼此不要醒来。

席鸯其实从未预料到自己会对队友抱有这种情愫。那些最昏暗的回忆里，她泡在网吧里没日没夜地打游戏，晚上躺在床上睡不着根本不敢听歌。那时的她，唯一能治疗失眠的方式是哭到累。

她曾以为自己这辈子都不可能再有机会站在舞台上唱歌了。

直到她某一天听到地下室练舞房又在放Rihanna的歌，她才蓦然意识到，原来那个镜头背后不常和大家说话的舞担姐姐从未有一天停止过练习。

她怯生生地问姐姐，Minx都停止活动了，再去付出这些努力又是为了什么呢？

那时的宿雅已经开始蓄长发，她这才发现，舞担姐姐沉默的时候像极了误入凡尘的仙子。

「为了有机会翻身的那天能站得起来吧。」

席鸯知道，就是那抹强打精神的微笑彻底唤醒了自己。

「如果你喜欢，我可以陪你练舞。」

姐姐对她伸出了手，她不争气地哭了。

她们就是这样遍体鳞伤相互扶持才得以走出谷底的。

到底是什么时候，对姐姐的信任与依赖变成了这种她们犹豫着不敢承认的感情……是她们重新出道拍第一部MV牵手的时候，还是姐姐在公演上给她擦汗的时候，或是在节目上玩pocky game意外被姐姐咬破嘴唇的瞬间？

她们之间发生了太多彼此都不愿多做解释的事，而今她终于得到了姐姐的答案。宿雅姐姐的这句爱，她不知等了多久。

“席鸯……和我在一起的时候……”宿雅与她贴着唇，犹豫着问道，“不要嫁人，好不好…？”

“姐姐又在瞎担心什么呢。”席鸯呼吸着她喘息中的淡淡酒气，醺然垂眸一笑，“遇上宿雅姐姐之后，结婚这件事对我来说已经没有意义了。”

说完，她苦涩地深吻着怀中的人。

  
  


【TBC】


End file.
